


Some Friends Are Not to be Trusted

by shooponthemoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Prompt Fic, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eren and Jean watching scary movies<br/>And oh boy do these two sobbing babies not take watching horror movies well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Friends Are Not to be Trusted

**Author's Note:**

> these two are weenies, I'll tell you that  
> I am a fan of buff!Eren, and of university/college settings, so have that!  
> a bit of fluff followed by terrified screaming, and Mikasa has to come save the day (again)

Jean had been sitting quietly on the couch reading his engineering textbook, hand reaching up periodically to adjust his glasses, when his boyfriend loudly burst through the door into their apartment, startling him into dropping his book.

“Jeez Eren, wouldn’t hurt you to tone things down once in a while, would it?” he growled, dusting off his book and settling it on the coffee table. “What’s up with you?”

Eren grinned at him before plopping down into his lap and throwing his arms around him, giving Jean a strong squeeze as he quickly bend down to peck his lips.

“What, am I not allowed to miss you? Maybe I’m just happy to be home,” he said with a smirk.

“Cheeky, but that won’t get you anywhere,” Jean replied, matching his grin.

“Well, it was worth a shot,” Eren said with a laugh, leaning in to nuzzle Jean’s neck. “Besides, it’s the _truuuth_.”

“Ok you dork, get off! You still stink from work,” Jean said, smiling as he pushed Eren off of him. “Go take a shower while I finish my readings, the pizza just went in the oven so it should be done by the time you’re out.”

“Awesome! Armin stopped by today and dropped off a USB with a few movies he said we _had_ to watch together, so we could do that after if you want?”

“Yeah, sounds good!”

Jean adjusted his glasses again and dove back into his textbook, stopping only once his timer beeped. Tossing his school things aside, he rose with a stretch before going to remove the pizza from the oven. He set up their food on the coffee table and grabbed a few of beers from their fridge, whose contents were starting to look quite pitiful, yet completely fitting of two irresponsible, college-aged males. He sent a quick text to Connie and Sasha, knowing the two would be down with anything involving food, even if it was just accompanying him to the grocery store tomorrow. The reply, a positive one, was almost instantaneous, followed with demands he take them out for lunch afterwards, to which he rolled his eyes, but agreed.

When Eren finally left the shower, Jean took a moment to savour the view of his tanned, shirtless boyfriend, dark shaggy hair still dripping wet as he walked about the kitchen in search of their bottle opener. He had bulked up _considerably_ since their high school days, probably due to the all the martial arts training he did with his sister Mikasa, and no doubt also helped by all the heavy lifting he did at work.

Bottle opener in hand, Eren returned to the couch, pulling on his shirt before the two of them dug into their pizza. They each had a few beers as Eren talked animatedly about his day, Jean interrupting here and there to comment or add a sarcastic remark. All in all, a pretty normal evening meal for them.

After cleaning up, Jean settled back onto the couch as Eren fiddled around with the Blueray player, trying to find where to plug in Armin’s USB. He eventually figured it out and returned to his boyfriend, snuggling up to his side as Jean begrudgingly placed his arm around Eren’s shoulders.

The first film started up, eerie music blaring from the speakers as Eren rushed to grab the remote and lower the volume to something less damaging for their eardrums. Jean tensed as the movie title splashed across the screen.

“Is this… a horror movie?” he asked stiffly.

“What, you too chicken to watch it?” challenged Eren with a smirk.

“Shut up, asshole!” Jean smacked him. “I was just not expecting it, that’s all. I mean, this is from _Armin_. I didn’t even know the guy had ever watched a horror movie in his life… just never seemed the type.”

Eren simply shrugged, a bit less surprised as he was aware of some of his best friend’s… stranger movie preferences. They both turned back to the screen as the narrator’s voice began to set the film’s events in motion.

At first, the two had laughed at themselves every time either of them got spooked by a jump scare, but as time went on the movie steadily got more and more frightening, and incredibly horrifying, to the point where the two were clutching at each other for dear life, hands in vice-like grips on whatever part of the other they could reach.

One particular scene near the end of the movie scared Eren so badly that he screamed and flung his arms, sending the remote flying into the wall with a smash, shattering it. Jean in turn flung himself into Eren’s chest, burying his face in the fabric of his shirt. Eren quickly pulled him back up, however, as he couldn’t bear to face the horrors alone.

When the movie finally ended, the two sat, frozen and terrified, breathing harshly as they tried to regain their composure and bring their heartbeats back to normal. Things weren’t about to play out in their favour, however.

“Wait what WHY IS IT STARTING ANOTHER MOVIE!” Jean yelled in horror as the player immediately switched to the next film, not even bothering with the credits of the first. Who knew how many of these movies Armin had lined up for them on his USB?

“WHAT THE SHIT. WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT MOVIE?” Eren cried out, still reeling from what their first two hours of viewing had done to them. “FUCKING MAKE IT STOP!”

“Well maybe if somebody hadn’t BROKEN THE REMOTE! ASSHOLE!” Jean retorted, angrily squeezing his boyfriend tightly around the waist. “And don’t you fucking move. Don’t you fucking leave me alone on this couch I swear to god Eren—”

“I won’t, shit, I promise!” clutching tightly at Jean as things started to pick up on screen. “No fucking way I’m going anywhere, especially not alone.”

So the two sat in the darkness as the second movie continued, apparently even more terrifying than the first as the boys descended into slight hysterics, letting out hiccupping sobs every time a new horror appeared on-screen.

It was a particularly vicious jump scare, coincidentally timed with a crash of thunder just outside their window, that finally did them in. Screaming, Eren grabbed his phone and hit the first speed-dial number his fingers landed on, hoping to reach Armin but accidentally calling Mikasa instead.

The two went on speakerphone, blubbering and screaming and shouting out “WHY ARMIN WHYYY!” every time something new spooked them.

“Armin, ARMIN HOW DO YOU MAKE IT STOP?!?” Jean yelled into the phone, clutching his knees as another victim was eviscerated, blood splashing everywhere.

“…This is Mikasa,” came her even tone, momentarily cutting through their wave of hysteria.

“MIKASAAA HELP US OH GOD PLEASE!” Eren wailed, tears streaming down his face.

“I’ll be right over, I promise,” she said after a pause, and Jean _swore_ he heard Armin giggling in the background. _That little shit!_

Twenty minutes later, the two were still sobbing and clutching at each other on the couch when Mikasa walked in, Armin in tow. She tore the two apart and sat herself down between them, tucking each one under an arm as they pressed their faces into her shoulder, mumbling broken _thank you_ s into her shirt.

Armin went to the kitchen for a couple of minutes and returned with a bowl of popcorn, plonking himself down in the armchair with an excited grin on his face.

“Oh, I love this one! Wait until you guys see the ending!” he exclaimed before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“NOOO!” the two of them wailed, Mikasa trying to comfort them as they grasped at each other’s hand over her lap, fingers linking together as they squeezed tightly.

When the movie finally ended, Armin had enough mercy to go turn off the Blueray player and remove his USB, pocketing it. Mikasa dragged the two sobbing messes to their room and shoved them into bed, tucking them in as they clutched each other tightly, still shaking slightly. She paused to retrieve one of Eren’s old nightlights from the back of his closet (which Jean would tease him for later, but oh god not now) and plugged it in before closing the door and leaving the two to fend for themselves, and hopefully get some semblance of sleep that night.

For the next week or so, Eren and Jean hardly let each other out of sight, keeping their hands tightly clasped any time they were together. Connie had made fun of them when they’d gone grocery shopping the next day, saying they looked like zombies or something – neither had gotten a wink of sleep – and laughing at the way every loud noise made them jump like startled deer. Neither he nor Sasha knew the cause of their strange behavior, but decided it was thoroughly entertaining.

And if Jean suggested that Armin lend his USB to a particular bald friend of theirs and his food-loving girlfriend, well, would he really be to blame for the consequences?

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking writing prompts over on my tumblr! (shooponthemoon)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
